


Manic On The Dance Floor

by fierypassionofgrell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Mages Guild, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierypassionofgrell/pseuds/fierypassionofgrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brax (Broom x Max from Fairy Tail) Just a quick drabble I wrote up. It's another party at the guild and a drunk Max sees a sexy broom on the dance floor. What happens when he's sober? Warnings: Too much information at the end Teen for that information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manic On The Dance Floor

Manic On The Dance Floor

I watched her closely. She was beautiful, the way she moved, the way her skinny wooden figure could easily beat any other dancer that I have ever seen.

She glanced over at me, and I could only blush. Who wouldn't? She caught me watching. I looked back bravely. Anyone had to be brave to look at her. She kept dancing, swaying her tiny hips so marvelously that I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

Then, she motioned for me to come over and I did. I couldn't resist. Once I stood by her side, I felt much more confident. I could do anything with this lovely young lady.

She winked at me and started dancing to the ponding music, grinning. I followed her lead, moving around her, imitating her rhythm. I think anyone who saw us must have been jealous, I mean, she's been the highlight of the night. All the guys had their eyes on her, especially this one jerk called mop. But now, there's nothing he can do except stand to the side. She's mine, at the moment.

She always had a way of ignoring me after this happened. I sense déjà vu now. Every morning when I wake up after this dance in heaven, I wake up to her lying beside me, but then, she takes off. That's alright, I think as she runs her hands down my chest. Even if it's just for tonight, I know that I still might have a chance.

The pounding music switches to a different song, and although I would love to see her dance again, she grabs my arm unexpectedly and runs off the dance for with me dragged behind her. She has that gleam in her eyes that makes me simply crazy about her.

I find myself in a neglected corner. She's still smiling. Then, suddenly, the girl of my dreams is kissing me, her rough lips up against my own. Soon, one thing leads to another…

I wake up, head hurting like hell. "Ow… How much did I have to drink last night?"

Mirajane walks over to me, cleaning a dish. "Too much," she sighs. "Max, get that broom out of your butt. That's the third time this month! I can't believe you did it again."

I grab her slender body and slowly pull it out of me, sad that my fantasy was officially over.

"Sorry Mira," I apologize.

"That's fine. Just please, throw that out and buy me a new broom. Well, I guess I should go yell at Bixslow now."

"Why's that?"

"He used his magic to make that broom dance and apparently, you were drunk enough to fall for it."

I nodded.

Mirajane sighs again. "You should go home and get some sleep."

I stand, a bit wobbly and start my way out the guild door towards home. I thought about the small lady in my hands, and I decide, totally sober, that I'll keep her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit humorous shipping! I hope you enjoyed it. I got this idea from listening to Manic by Flashdance actually.


End file.
